Nemesis' Cabin
Nemesis' Cabin Description Nemesis' cabin looks like a normal cabin, except the left half is painted black, while the right is painted white. The interior of the cabin has those colors reversed. In the center of the room is a large set of scales that can determine the sins of anyone who touches them. If the side on the black half of the room is lowered, the soul is leaning towards the Fields of Punishment, while if the side on the white half is lowered, the soul is leaning towards Elysium. Residents Counselor #Osveta Vindicta Lieutenant Counselor #Alassëa Noble (2 Quests) Members #Selina Aureole (1 Quest) #Bionca Silver #Loretta Warrington #Nick Fyre #Chris Davis #Esmerée Dunsany #Chih T'ai Su #Luna Clarke Campers not at camp year round #Samuel Tsunami #Xavier Howell Inactive #Nick Okami Adoption #Nia McDare (See User:Socutewow18) Former Members #Seth Kahn (Broken Covenant) #Aqua and Bendita (Water Nymphs) #Marie-Grace Evans (Hunter of Artemis) #Tanner Priske Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Nemesis have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone effected to lose their balance and fall; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. #Children of Nemesis, after receiving a wound, are able to empower their next successful attack, causing it to do more damage than it normally would. Defensive #Children of Nemesis can create a field of energy around them that causes all people nearby to lose their balance fall to the ground and and continue to fall if they try to get up; the user is drained the longer the field is sustained. Passive #Children of Nemesis are innately balanced and are great at climbing. #Children of Nemesis have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Supplementary #Children of Nemesis are able to empower a wounded ally with the fervor to achieve vengeance upon the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of the ally when they fight the one who wounded them until vengeance is achieved. #Children of Nemesis have the ability to cause someone near them to regard others with no personal favor or disdain and consider everything based purely upon facts. Counsellor Only #In rare cases, children of Nemesis have the ability to link themselves and another person into a state of pure balance, forcing the other person to mirror the child of Nemesis’ movements without the ability to move of their own accord and while this link is sustained, any wound that either of the two suffers, the other suffers it as well; once the link is broken, on top of retaining any wounds sustained while linked, the child of Nemesis is greatly drained and unable to fight for a moderate time. Traits # Treaties with other Cabins Leto's Cabin I (Osveta Orgi) made a treaty with Leto's Cabin. *We will provide support in quests. *We have a mutual defense pact. *We have mutual offense if the other side starts the fight. Poseidon's Cabin I (Osveta Orgi) made a treaty with Poseidon's Cabin. *We will not attack each other. *We have mutual defense if the other side starts the fight. Hephaestus' Cabin I (Osveta Orgi) made a treaty with Hephaeustus' Cabin. *We will aid each other in quests.. *We have mutual defense if the other side starts the fight. <Phobos' Cabin I (Osveta Orgi) made a treaty with Phobos' Cabin. *We will aid each other in quests.. *We have mutual defense if the other side starts the fight. Eris' Cabin I (Osveta Orgi) made a treaty with Eris' Cabin. *We will aid each other in quests.. *We have mutual defense if the other side starts the fight. Aphrodite's Cabin I (Osveta Orgi) made a treaty with Aphrodite's Cabin. *We will aid each other in quests.. *We have mutual defense if the other side starts the fight. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Nemesis